Drei
was an antagonist in XBlaze – Code: Embryo, and the former third Ten Sage. Appearance Drei was a huge, muscular tall man with slick brown hair and crimson red eyes. He wore a sleeveless green top with a large black trench coat over his shoulders, arm-length black gloves with silver nails, baggy black trousers, and black leather boots. Personality Overly confident in his abilities, Drei was cocky, and extremely proud of his achievement of becoming one of the Ten Sages. Anyone who was an outsider to the Magick Association was treated coldly, and even colder should they be a bounty hunter. He grew a fond attachment of his mentor Zwei, and expressed profound sadness when she left. After meeting Sechs, his only goal in life changed to see the new world that the Sage would create. Despite his obsession with the Ten Sages, he felt that the majority of them, save for Zwei and Sechs, had not earned their place with the abilities of sorcery, but were instead handed the title because of their family name. Zwei found his obsession to be annoying, and noted him to leave things on an awkward note. He had a fairly healthy relationship with Acht, but was forced to constantly remind her to stay focused on the mission instead of indulging in her sadistic pleasures. His relationship with Sechs was one of admiration, as Drei was completely bedazzled by his skill and abilities. History A member of the Ten Sages who had the number 3. He was also a philosopher in discussing what is correct for the Ten Sages to do; devoting his entire life to the study. He had a serious nature, and liked to figure out what to do during a makeshift power struggle regardless of loyalty. Once Sechs was accepted into the Ten Sages, Drei began to feel a little fanatic for some apparent reason.PS3/Vita：「XBLAZE CODE：EMBRYO」新キャラクター『アベンジ』『リッパー』『アハト』や、ゲームシステム『A.O.S』などの最新情報が公開 Eventually, Drei betrayed the Magick Association by aiding Sechs in the theft of a Legacy Weapon. As a child, Drei had always expressed a desire to become a Sage, dedicating all the time he could to honing his abilities. ''XBlaze – Code: Embryo'' Drei, alongside Acht, went to fetch Akio Osafune in order to discipline him. When they arrived, Drei launched an attack at the Union, knocking him out. He then turned his attention to the present Es, Tōya Kagari, and Kuon Glamred Stroheim. He refused to oblige by Kuon’s order for him to return to the Magick Association, and was disheartened by their choice to give her the Sealed Treasure Spear: Izayoi, remarking that they had gone down an 'evil path'. After Acht had toyed with Akio’s body, Drei slung him over his shoulders and left alongside the other Sage. Once Akio’s Crystal had reached Phase 4, Drei erected a barrier and planned to dispose of him since he no longer had any use. Before he could do so, he was interrupted by Ripper, who nonchalantly murdered the Union. Drei saw this as an opportunity, and asked the serial killer to “''release'' the Grymoire” – the murderer obliged to his offer. Many days later, Drei, Sechs, and Acht came outside of the Neo Yokozaki City University Hospital, greeting Sōichirō Unomaru and Tōya. Drei reminded Acht to not harm the young man; the trio left after Sechs had finished his talk. Some time later, Drei and Sechs appeared in front of Mei Amanohokosaka and Kuon. He told them the truth about Sōichirō and how he planned to control the world with the T-system. After issuing them a warning to not get in their way, the Ten Sages left. Jumping into the sewers of New Yokozaki City, Drei hunted down Tōya and Es, hurtling a ball of energy at the latter, while the former took the blow instead. He launched an attack at the girl and sent her to the ground, Drei dealt another blow and picked her up, preparing to finish her off, he was, however, distracted as he watched Tōya fight against, and suddenly take control of, the Original Grymoire. Laughing in confidence, the Sage told the young man that he would torture him in a way that would make death seem appealing. He was interrupted by Kazuto Kotetsu, and the two began to duel. After deflecting his knives, Drei expressed his confidence in his combat prowess and the two talked about Drei’s background. After the fight, the two were left mortally wounded, and Drei climbed out the sewers. He attempted to use healing sorcery but to no effect because of the anti-sorcery properties of Kazuto’s knives; he slumped to a nearby wall and was interrupted by Zwei. The two began to talk about the philosophy of life and the Ten Sages, until Drei finally succumbed to his wounds. His last words were that he always wanted to become just like her. Zwei then ceremoniously burnt his ashes, drawing an analogy between his soul making it’s way to heaven, and the mythical Pegasus. Powers and abilities Physically impressive, Drei could augment his body with his sorcery and could fire energy blasts at opponents. He was physically strong enough to easily subdue Es and could deflect knives thrown by Kazuto Kotetsu, someone who noted him to be a lot stronger than other Sages he had met. Through swinging his fists, he could easily fire off shockwaves, and despite his size, he was surprisingly agile. He possessed a small amount of healing sorcery, but it was ineffective at healing the wounds caused by Kazuto. Musical themes Trivia * Drei shares his birthday with Rachel Alucard, having been born on Halloween. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Ten Sages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Magick Association Category:Sorcery Users Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Lost: Memories Characters